Sam's Dilemma
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: Takes place in the middle of the episode "Threads"  She has just lost her father and her fiancé but something else is bugging Sam and Jack's set on figuring out what. But how will he react when he finds out?  major S/J 3
1. Chapter 1

**Setting:** right in the middle of the episode _Threads_ at the end of season 8. Right after Sam broke up with Pete but before the fishing trip.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Wish I did. But don't.

**A/N: **I know the first chapter is short but the rest of the chapters are longer**.** Also some of the lines came directly from the transcript of the episode _Threads_ I put them in italics. But not everything in italics is from the script, just the stuff said by Pete and the stuff in italics at the beginning of the last chapter. With that said, enjoy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_I knew from the beginning." "You were worth the risk." "Don't say I deserve better. Can't get much better than you." "I guess all I can say is: I hope you get what you want."_

His words played again and again in her head. It was all she could think about and when she'd finally stop hearing his voice her head was filled with her own voice asking the same questions over and over.

"_Did I make a mistake?" "Should I have just gone through with it?" "Could I have learned to love him?" "Should I tell General O'Neil?" "What would I say?" "Did breaking it off even change anything?" _

Sam sat in a dark room staring at a wall and thinking, thinking about those same questions that she'd been thinking about for the last week, ever since she broke it off with Pete. The sound of her cell phone ringing echoed through the house. Slowly she got the nerve to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hi. Is this Samantha Carter?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Uh-huh." She bit her lip knowing what this call was about.

"You're test results are in."

"Uh-huh" She said again, praying her suspicions were wrong, for once.

"They're positive! Congr-" Sam hung up the phone before the nurse could say anymore.

A whole new group of questions filled her mind.

"_Can I do this alone?" "Should I keep it?" "Should I tell anyone?" "Who can I tell?" "Do I take time off work?" "Can I work like this?" "What do I do now… What do I do now?"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	2. Chapter 2

_BANG! _

_BANG! _

_BANG! _

The pounding on the door woke her up. She stood up still half asleep, wrapped her blanket around her, and walked over to the door. On the way over to the door she stopped by a mirror to fix her hair and take a second to wake up. She walked over to the door and answered it.

"Good morning sunshine." Jack said as she flinched and covered her eyes from the sun. "Or should I say afternoon?"

"It's after noon?" She asked stepping to the side so he could get in and she could close the door quickly.

"Yes. It's actually…" he looked at his watch "whoa, 1:27"

"Whoa is right." she sat down on the couch.

"Carter, let's be honest here." He sat down on the couch next to here. "We both know I'm not good at this kind of stuff. And we both know something's up with you. And I'm here to figure out what it is."

"There's nothing 'up with me.'" She denied.

"Carter, it's one thirty in the afternoon and you're still in bed."

"I wasn't in bed. I slept on the couch." She mumbled.

"See that's my point, the Carter I know doesn't sleep on the couch."

"I was tired."

"Nope, not buying it. I've seen you go for days on end with two hours of sleep."

"Maybe I'm just making up for all those days."

"Nice try. But no."

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry, sir, that I took a nap?"

"Cater," he grabbed her hand, he wanted desperately to use her real name to show her how much he cared about her, but knowing that'd be way too inappropriate he settled for holding her hand. "Is this about your father? I know this must be hard for you."

"It's not about my father." She pulled her hand away. "I'm used to losing people close to me."

"Then what's going on? I know I gave you guys a week off after saving the world, again. But that was three weeks ago. And honestly it worried me a little to not see you at work, you're always working even when you have time off. But I told myself maybe you were actually trying to enjoy yourself and plan your wedding. But now for the past two weeks you've been calling in sick, which by the way I didn't even know we have sick days. And now I come over here and you're sleeping all day."

"I think I have the flu, or something."

"It's not flu season."

"Maybe I caught some flu off world."

"What's really going on?" Before Sam could respond she covered her mouth and ran off into the bathroom. After a minute she came back. "Or maybe you really are sick." He said. She nodded. "Well then I should let you rest. I can go." He stood up but Sam grabbed his arm. "Or I can stay." He said sitting down.

"Can you make me some soup?" she asked. "Every time I stand up to make it I sit back down feeling sick. I've ate nothing but crackers for the past couple days."

"Sure." He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Do you have soup here or should I run to the store?"

"There's some in the pantry, third shelf." She yelled to him from the couch. After what felt like a few seconds Jack returned to the room. "Carter." He said.

"Oh I must have fallen asleep, is soup done already?"

"Yep. Here you go." He handed her a bowl and sat on the chair near the couch. "So how's the wedding plans going?" Jack tried to make small talk. "Which reminds me where's Pete. Shouldn't he be taking care of his sick fiancé?" He said the word as if it was nothing but in truth it practically burned coming out of his mouth.

"Pete. He's, uh, probably somewhere in Denver."

"What's he doing in Denver?"

"Oh didn't I tell you?" she took a bite of her soup, "we broke up." She said with her mouth full hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"Broke up? And why's that?" Sam kind of giggled. "Did I say something funny?" He looked at her confused.

She calmed down. "You wouldn't get it."

"Ok then." He sat awkwardly. "So when was that?"

"About three weeks ago."

"Ah, starting to make sense." He said.

"no." she said.

"So you got sick at the same time you broke up with Pete and it's…. coincidence?

"Yep." She took a bit of her soup.

"Well then, if it is coincidence and you've been sick for three weeks have you gone to the doctor?"

"No."

"Then come on I'll take you."

"Now? I'm not dressed. I'm still in my pj's"

"I don't mind." Jack said to himself admiring the shorts and tank top she was wearing.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh, I said the doctor won't care."

"Ok I'll go. But not until tomorrow."

"Oh no. I know you won't go unless I take you."

"No I will."

"Don't make me make it an order."

"I know what's wrong with me." She said.

"All the sudden?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I just remembered my neighbor had this same thing a couple weeks ago. I took her to the hospital. They said it was nothing."

"Well that's obviously B.S. Carter, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I swear. I'm just- oh boy!" she set down her bowl and hurried to the bathroom.

"Yeah that sounds fine." He said when she returned.

"Sir, I'm fine." She sat down on the couch "Really I'm fi-" Her face dropped and she put her hand on the arm of the chair.

"Carter?"

She sat in silence for a minute squeezing the arm of the chair. "Ok, not fine. Can you take me to the doctor?"

"What's going on?"

"I can't explain it. It's just this pain. This really painful pain."

"Well come on," He jumped up and put his coat on then went to the closet and grabbed a jacket for Sam. "I'll take you to the infirmary."

"NO!" she didn't want anyone on base to know about her "condition" just yet. "The hospital is closer."

"Oh. Ok then." He threw her coat at her then walked over and helped her up and to the car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was pacing the room back and forth for a half hour before a nurse finally came out.

"Is she ok? Do they know what's wrong? Can I go see her?" the questions flew out of his mouth.

"Yes she's ok and yes you can go see her. Right this way room 127."

"Carter." he rushed to her bedside.

"General." She wiped her eyes trying to hide the fact that she had been crying but it was pretty obvious.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said sniffling and trying not to cry.

"What's going on?"

"I'm fine."

"CARTER!" he said finally fed up, "clearly you are not fine. So I don't know what you're hiding but I'm tired of it. This is not like you and I'm really worried about you." He took a second and calmed down. "I'm sorry I yelled. But I really am worried about you."

Sam finally lost it and broke down crying.

"Carter, talk to me." He said softly as he sat on the hospital bed next to her.

"I can't" she barely got out between sobs.

He scooted up next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. He pat her head awkwardly and she calmed down. She wasn't sobbing anymore but she was still crying. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked after a while.

She took a deep breath then wiped her eyes clean of tears. "Well, I'm not sure where to start."

"I usually start from the beginning. Some people like to start from the end but then the whole story is backwards and it's kinda a mess."

Sam laughed. "I lied earlier. I don't have the flu that my neighbor had."

"No. really?" he said sarcastically.

"I had morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? Like as in… you're having a baby."

"I was." She said without explaining anymore.

"I'm confused."

"Ok, a couple days after I broke up with Pete I started to get a lot of common symptoms of pregnancy so I went to the hospital and got tested. It came back positive."

"So for the past couple weeks you've been dealing with morning sickness, the guilt of breaking Pete's heart, and mourning the loss of your father? Now I understand. Hey take all the time you need."

"Well I don't have to worry about morning sickness anymore." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"That pain I was feeling earlier when you were at my house and I had before you were at my house. I, um, I-" she started to tear up again, "I lost the baby." A few tears slipped out and slid down her cheeks but she remained calm. "It's so dumb you know, because I didn't even want the baby. I wasn't even sure if I was going to keep it, I mean I was seriously considering an abortion but now that the baby is gone I-I, well I kind of miss it. "

"That's not dumb. It's normal."

"I'm far from normal right now. I'm so confused and emotional and I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well when I get like that I go fishing." Jack said just trying to say something.

"Is that an invitation?" she sat up.

"To go fishing?"

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Yeah sure. Why don't you come fishing with me next weekend? We'll get the boys to come too. It can be a great bonding experience."

"What about your girlfriend." She said " I mean she seems nice. I'd like to get to know her more."

"Yeah I don't think she'd be interested in coming."

"Fishing not her thing?"

"I'm not sure. But you weren't the only one that recently had a break up."

"Oh. I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"No no. it's fine. It was a, uh, mutual thing." There was an awkward silence. "So are you ready to go home and get packing?"

"Ready as I'll every be."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	4. Chapter 4

"_This is great." _She said.

"_I told ya!"_ He tried not to brag

"_I can't believe we didn't do this years ago." _

"_Yes, well, let's not dwell." He handed her a beer. _

"_There are no fish in this pond, are there?" _she asked.

"_No." _

"How long are we gonna do this?" She asked after a couple hours of fishing.

"I don't know. Are you done fishing already?"

"Well, it's just… there's no fish in the pond… it's kinda… pointless. Don't get me wrong it's very relaxing, but it get's kind of old after a while."

"Yeah. ok. Hey Daniel, T, you guys hungry?" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah. a little." Daniel responded. With that Jack stood up, cleaned up his fishing gear, and began to prepare the grill. "Who wants hamburgers and who wants hot dogs?" He yelled from the grill.

"Hamburger." Sam yelled right as her phone started to ring.

"Samantha is that cell phone I hear?"

"What? No. of course not." She said as she answered her phone and walked away. "This is. Yes. Mhm. Yes I will. Thank you."

"Colonel what did I say about cell phones?" he asked as she walked back over to the group.

"Sorry sir. I'll shut it off."

"Yeah right. give it to me."

"No there I turned it off."

"Carter…" Sam reluctantly handed over the phone. "Thank you."

The group had dinner and now they are relaxing by a campfire.

"You know Jack I have to admit it, this is pretty fun." Daniel said grabbing the marshmallow off the stick he was using to roast it.

"Don't want to say I told you so, but…"

"If you do not wish to say it, why then are you saying it?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"It's just an expression, T." Jack tried to explain.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm beat." Daniel said standing up and yawning.

"As am I." Teal'c said.

"K you guys head in. I'll stay here to put out the fire."

"I'll stay with you." Sam said. Once she knew the boys were out of hearing range she turned to Jack and said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure." He said awkwardly.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you did, you know, the other day."

"Carter, it's not a big deal. I'm here for you. You should know that by now."

"I do. Thank you. And for the record I've come to terms with what happened. I thought a lot about it-"

"Which was against the rules, this was supposed to be a thinkingless weekend. Wait that came out weird. Well you know what I mean, it was supposed to be an easy going weekend, no deep thinking."

"Do you know me at all?" she teased.

"Yeah I should have known, asking you not to think for a weekend is like asking someone to blow up a sun." they both laughed.

"Well I _was_ thinking and as much as it hurts it really was for the best, losing the baby I mean."

"Why's that?"

"Well first off I really can't go running around all over distant planets when I'm pregnant. And once it was born how would I deal with that? Going off to the other side of the galaxy fighting bad guys by day then coming back to read bed time stories by night. And on top of that I wouldn't be able to give it my all out in the field, a part of me would be distracted worrying about what if I don't get home. It's really just a bad idea."

"That's a very logical way of thinking. But you underestimate yourself." He looked directly into her eyes, "You are the strongest, smartest, rational person I know. If anyone could balance saving the world and having a family it's you."

"Thank you," she looked back into his eyes. "Sir" she added like she always does. Whenever things between them get a bit intimate one of them adds in a "sir" or "colonel" just to remind themselves. But this time it didn't do anything and before either of them knew what was happening they were looking at each other just a couple inches apart. And then all the sudden their lips were touching and once that happened there was no going back. Suddenly her hands were running threw his hair and down his back and his hands were running up and under the back of her shirt. Finally Sam stopped them when she realized her hands were unbuttoning his pants and he already had her bra unhooked. "Sir." She pulled away. "What are we doing?"

"It looks like we're kissing."

"I know that. But what are WE doing? As in GENERAL O'Neil and COLONEL Carter."

"Well it looks like, WE are kissing. And from where I'm at it looks like WE are pretty good at it."

"Sir, you're my boss."

"Not for much longer." The words slipped out

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Oh well I was going to tell you guys tomorrow this is my going away party, I'm getting promoted to the pentagon, starting next month."

Sam fell silent not sure what to say. "You're leaving me? I mean-" she caught herself too late "you're leaving the SGC?"

"Yeah it's what's best for me for a couple of reasons. Mainly because I can do this," he leaned in and kissed her and she went with it at first then remembered and pulled away.

"No we can't. Not yet anyway."

"Have you ever just wanted to break the rules?" he asked.

"I want to break so many rules every time I see you." She slapped her hand over her mouth. "Did I just say that?" she looked at the beer next to her chair. "How many of those have I had?"

"I won't tell anyone." He leaned in but she pulled back.

"You said you get promoted next month right?"

"Yes…" He tried to figure out where she was going with this.

"So we just have to wait until then." She said "15 days." She said.

"Yeah you're right. Heck we've waited 8 years what's another 15 days." He looked into her eyes again.

"Only 360 hours." She said looking back.

"I don't think I can wait one more hour. Forget 300." He finally admitted.

"Screw it." she said leaning in and kissing him. Right away they picked up right where they left off and both sets of hands went back to the pants. Once she had His pants undone she started to pull off his shirt but he stopped her before she could get it off.

"Wait, wait." He pulled away.

"Think we should wait?"

"HELL NO!"

"What then?"

"I think we should move away from the fire." He said.

She smiled, "good idea."

"You know maybe this is a little fast." He said pulling his shirt back down.

"You call 8 years fast?" she smiled.

"You know what I mean." He said re-buttoning his pants.

"Yeah. I do." She followed his lead and buttoned her pants.

"So what do we do now?" she asked trying to re-hook her bra.

"Let me get that." He said noticing her struggling to get it hooked.

"No. no I got it."

"Come on I unhooked it, I should re-hook it."

She turned around reluctantly and held up her shirt. His hand slipped and sent shivers down her spine. She turned back around to face him hoping he would say something because she knew she was about 30 seconds away from jumping him again.

"Maybe we could take some blankets down to the lake and watch the sun rise." He suggested.

"The sun won't rise for a couple of hours."

"Oh I'm sure we could find something to pass the time."

"I thought you said it was too soon."

"Too soon to…. You know" he motioned vaguely, "But I think after 8 years a little kissing is ok."

"A little?"

"Or a lot." He smile waiting for a response. "Or we could just talk if that's what you want." He said hoping that's not what she wants.

"We waited 8 years, to talk?" she asked.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we can just go down to the lake and see what happens." she smiled grabbing his hand.

"I like where this is going." He said as she pulled him towards the lake.

END

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N:** What did you think? Please leave me comments telling me what you like and disliked and any suggestions that might help to make my writing better. I haven't actually published most my stories so reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
